


Our Little Secret

by energist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, Gags, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energist/pseuds/energist
Summary: Honestly this is just absolute self-indulgent filth written in a arousal induced manic-like state.And I find the idea of Dean acting a little homophobic while fucking a guy to be kind of super hot, and this may not be the most in character thing and kind of gets filthier and less in character the further along it goes
Relationships: Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Our Little Secret

Dean growled, “Shut up or I’ll stop,” two of his thick fingers forcing their way in and out of Jack’s tight hole.

Jack couldn’t help but whine, overwhelmed by having his cherry popped, and by Dean. 

“If you can’t even handle my fingers, you’ll never be able to take my dick.”

Jack hadn’t really expected to end up like this, but his attempts at hitting on Dean had worked. Dean hadn’t ever expected to be doing things like this with Jack either, but between Jack’s big pleading eyes, his own long running dry spell, and the prospect of someone so much smaller than him with a nice tight, willing hole, he couldn’t help it.

Dean pulled his fingers out, grabbing Jack’s ass and spreading it so he could get a good look at his pretty pink hole. “Gonna fuckin’ ruin that cunt,” he said with a smirk before spitting straight onto it.

Jack whined again, turned on and desperate for more. “De---an, please…”

Dean growled again. “What did I tell you?” He grabbed the underwear he’d pulled off Jack and balled them up, stuffing them into Jack’s mouth. “I don’t need anyone finding out that we’re doing this.”

He reached down to open his jeans, pulling them down just enough to free his dick. He stroked it with one hand, the other still gripping a handful of Jack’s ass. “Gonna be a good boy and let me in raw?”

Jack nodded quickly. Dean reached down to the lube bottle sitting next to him, squeezing a big line down his dick and smearing it all over it. He lined up to Jack’s hole, pushing the head against it just enough for Jack to feel the pressure, but not entering. 

He couldn’t help but smile at the view of his massively thick dick (there was a reason girls would often call him ‘beer can’) snugged up against tiny Jack’s pretty pink hole.

Dean knew he should finger the kid longer, really get him prepared, but at the same time, he knew he couldn’t really hurt Jack, and was more focused on getting his rocks off than showing Jack a good time.

Dean moved his hand from Jack’s ass to his waist, gripping him tight while he used his other hand to guide his cock into Jack while he pushed. 

It was a good thing Dean was strong because the boy was _ tight _ . He could hear Jack crying out through the makeshift gag, and he kept forcing in deeper. “Don’t cry now kid, you wanted it, now you’re gonna take it.”

He placed his other hand on Jack’s waist as well, giving him enough leverage to keep pushing in. He knew if Jack wasn’t a nephlim that he’d be going too fast, but he kept on going.

Jack’s hole was already turning red from the obscene forced stretching, and he was squirming under Dean’s grip.

When Dean finally managed to get balls deep, he let out a groan and stayed still for a moment, savoring the feeling of Jack’s insides clenching and spasming around his cock.

“You like it? Is it as good as you imagined?” His voice had a slightly mocking tone to it.

Jack was so overwhelmed by the feeling of being stuffed full of Dean’s cock that he couldn’t even nod his head to answer.

Dean slowly started dragging himself out of Jack, hearing his muffled moan, smirking when he pushed back in. Jack was still so tight that he couldn’t get in very quickly, but once he’d loosened him up, he was going to show him just how a Winchester man fucks.

As he forced his length in and out of Jack a few times, he swore he could feel something weird as he moved inside him. He had a sudden realisation and reached one of his hands under Jack, splaying it across his stomach as he pushed into him.

“Fuckin’ hell, kid. You’re so small my cock’s bulging you out.” Jack whimpered loud through his gag in response, and Dean grabbed his slim wrist and pulled it down to feel while he moved inside him, making Jack whimper even more. “This what you wanted, right? To have me stuff your little pussy full?”

This time Jack managed to nod, albeit slowly.

Dean kept slowly pumping into Jack, feeling him start to loosen a bit. He pulled himself all the way out, taking a second to admire how Jack’s hole was beginning to gape before flipping Jack onto his back. 

“Gonna let you watch me breed you.” He grabbed Jack behind the knees, pushing them to his chest while he pushed his cock back into him. He gave Jack one harder thrust, testing how much he’d loosened and grinned, putting Jack’s knees over his shoulders.

“Now we’re really gonna have fun,” he smiled, wrapping a hand around Jack’s neck.

He pulled back against and rammed into Jack, pausing before he started to really fuck him. He picked up speed quickly, feeling Jack get looser around him. He could only imagine the kinds of noises Jack would be making if he hadn’t gagged him. Not that Jack really needed to be gagged, they had the bunker to themselves, Sam having gone on a supply run, but Dean didn’t need to hear a boy moaning to remind him that he was fucking one. The thought was too hot for him though, and he grabbed the underwear in Jack’s mouth and pulled it out, throwing it to the floor.

Jack’s moans were loud, interspersed with the occasional, “Dean, please” and “you’re so big”, and even some “it hurts.”

Dean tightened his grip on Jack’s throat. “You can take it, faggot.”

Jack whined. He’d heard that word in porn, and had asked Dean (his go to porn teacher) what it meant. Dean had taught him, and made sure he knew that it was a bad word, but that some people find it hot, especially in porn. Jack felt a little bad from being called that, but it was so hot too.

As Dean picked up speed and force, Jack squeaked out, “It’s too big…”

Dean growled, tightening his grip on Jack’s throat and reached up his other hand to slap Jack across the face. Hard.

“You wanted this, so you’re gonna take it.” Dean picked up speed to drive the point home, his pubic bone smacking into Jack’s ass with every thrust. 

Dean could see tears start to well up in the corners of Jack’s eyes, and he slapped him again, harder. “I  _ said _ you can take it, you little faggot.. And you’re going to.”

Dean was fucking into Jack so hard he could hear his heavy balls slapping against him, full and ready to fill him up. “And you know what else?” his grip tightened to the point that if Jack were human, he’d be suffocating. “I’m gonna get that little cunt good and pregnant. No condom to catch my load…”

The harder Dean fucked, the filthier his tongue got.

He wrapped his other hand around Jack’s throat as well, choking him and holding him in place as he continued to thrust into him.

“Look at you, all you’re good for is as a fleshlight….Maybe Sam can get some use out of you that way too... “ Jack teared up again. Dean pulled one hand off his throat and slapped him so hard it would have been audible down the hall, leaving a fat red mark across his face. “Fucking useless faggot.”

He spit right in Jack’s face then smacked him again.

“C’mon, make me cum, kid. If you can’t even do that I’m gonna toss your ass outside and you can fend for yourself.”

He kept on pounding, feeling himself get closer, the heat of it building in the bottom of his stomach. 

“God, getting me so fuckin’ close…” he snarled.

Jack swore Dean was going to rip him in half at this rate. Even when he tried to clench down around Dean to slow him down a little, the sheer size of Dean’s dick and his strength just forced right through Jack’s resistance. 

“Beg me for it…”

“Dean….”

“Beg me for it, fag.”

“Please….”

“Please what?”

“C-cum in me…”

Dean growled, fucking harder, not slowing down for several minutes that felt like hours to Jack. He slammed into him hard enough that the headboard smacked into the wall and groaned, pumping his thick load into Jack.

Jack could feel Dean’s cock throbbing inside him as well as every thick rope of cum coating his insides.

Dean pulled back half way as he finished filling Jack up before pushing back in, forcing his load even deeper.

He let go of Jack’s neck, sitting back on his knees to catch his breath before very slowly pulling fully out of the boy. 

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and grabbed Jack’s knees again, pushing them to his chest so he could see his hole.

It was a bright, angry red; gaping, the rim swollen from the rough friction of fucking. Dean snapped a few pictures of Jack’s hole, a souvenir for later. He flipped his phone to video recording, getting a video of him running a finger over the puffy hole.

“Fuck yeah….”

Jack whined.

“Liked that?’

“Yeah…” Jack said weakly.

Dean smacked his ass hard, making his hole clench shut for a moment before relaxing. “Think you can push some of my load back out? Wanna see it ooze out…”

Jack tried, his hole fluttering a few times before a thick, pearly white glob oozed out and down his ass crack to the bed. Dean smiled at his handiwork, stuffing the phone back into his pants before pulling them back up and zipping them.

He stood up from the bed, looking at Jack’s small, sweaty body sprawled across the bed for a moment before walking to the door, leaving, and shutting it behind him.

He frowned in the hallway, mad that he’d been talked into having sex with a guy, but damn if Jack wasn’t the best pussy he’d ever had.


End file.
